ZORRA TOTALLLL
by metabee.x
Summary: UMA HISTÓRIA COM MUITOS PERSONAGENS,BRIGAS E TUDO QUE SE IMAGINAR DE LOUCURAS!


**Zorra total**

**No mundo dos desenhos de repente houve um comunicado urgente,uma festa iria acontecer e todos estavam convidados.**

**Foi aquele alvoroço,todos preocupados com quem iriam,como iriam.**

**Mas todos ficaram felizes com a possibilidade de conhecer novos amigos e encontrar velhos conhecidos.**

**Então todos se prepararam para o grande dia até que finalmente ele chegou.**

**A festa iria ser na em um salão na Grécia.**

**No grande dia o povo começou a chegar.**

**Na entrada do salão estava Toguro como segurança para receber os convidados.**

**O cozinheiro do local era Shun que havia feito um curso na Itália depois da guerra do santuário.**

**O dj que iria cuidar das musicas era ninguém menos que Hyouga o rei celestial.**

**Então todos começaram a chegar.**

**Os primeiros foram Seiya,Hyoga e Shiryu que chegaram bem animados,principalmente Seiya,que tinha passado uma temporada no Brasil,fez um ano de capoeira aprendeu muitas gírias,ou seja pegou um pouco do jeitinho brasileiro.**

**Seiya**** logo perguntou:**

**_Eae Togurão meu velho tudo no esquema?**

**_Muita gente já chegou,tem gatinhas ai?**

**Hyoga**** virou para Shiryu e falou:**

**_To vendo que vamos passar vergonha com o Seiya hehe.**

**Shiryu**** diz:**

**_E cadê a novidade nisso?**

**Seiya**** não parava de tagarelar então Shiryu o puxou pela orelha e falou:**

**_Vamos entrar senhor pégasu,antes que o Toguro se encha com você e use 100% da força dele contra você.**

**Então eles entraram.**

**La**** dentro encontraram seu velho amigo Shun.**

**Eae**** Shun amigão disse Seiya**

**Oieeee**** Seyia a quanto tempo ein amigo disse Shun.**

**E vocês shiry,Hyoga estão bem perguntou Shun.**

**Estamos sim responderam eles.**

**E cadê o Ykky perguntou Seiya?**

**A ele deve vir mais tarde.ele ontem foi numa festa bebeu muito ponche e ficou numa ressaca danada,vomitou até as tripas e ta morrendo de dor de cabeça.**

**A essa altura da festa todos já haviam chegado e o salão tava lotado.**

**Bom Shun o que aqui pra nós rangarmos disse Seyia**

**A tem de tudo é só vocês pedirem responde Shun.**

**Belezoca**** então falou Shiryu,nós vamos rodar um pouco por ai e depois pedimos algo pra alimentar as acompanhadas do Seyia por que ele não tem não e solitárias e sim varias acompanhadas hahaha.**

**Então todos riram.**

**Então vamos disse Hyoga.**

**Em outra parte do salão estava a turma de dragon ball.**

**Gohan**** estava sentado fazendo carinho em sua amada videl.**

**Então os cdz chegaram para falar com eles.**

**Eae**** galera db tudo nos conformes perguntaram os cdz.**

**Gohan**** respondeu:**

**Sim ,****estamos bem e vocês?**

**Comigo tudo a pampa respondeu Seyia.**

**O Shiryu e Hyoga são caladões mesmo nem liga.**

**A tudo bem falou Gohan.**

**Ae**** Gohan mó gatinha sua esposa em seu sortudo falou Seiya e cutucou Gohan.**

**É eu sei falou Gohan,mas olha o respeito ein(risos)**

**Nesse momento chega Goku e fala.**

**_Eae cavaleiros seus molóides hehe tudo bom com vocês,já aprenderam a lutar direito?**

**Claro Goku,mas nunca seremos tão fortes quanto você respondeu Seyia.**

**Mas onde você estava perguntou Seyia a Goku.**

**A sim eu estava fazendo uma boquinha ali no canto disse Goku.**

**E o que você comeu,perguntou Seiya?**

**Nada de mais respondeu Goku.**

**_Apenas 5 jacas,3 melancias,45 maças isso pra começar.**

**_Depois comi 3 pratos de feijoada,4 pratos de macarronada,dois frangos assados que alias estavam divinos,5 pizzas,eu só não comi as 10 que estavam la porque o Michelangelo das tartarugas ninja comeu elas primeiro que droga.**

**_E de sobremesa comi uns 12 mousses de chocolate e 29 pedaços de torta de maça.**

**Vegeeta**** que estava perto ouvindo tudo resmungou:**

**Kakaroto**** seu verme pulguento como consegue comer tanto seu insolente,um dia vai morrer de tanto comer.**

**Todos riram da cara de repulsa de Vegeeta.**

**Hyoga**** falou:**

**_Bom galera vocês vão ficar por ai?**

**_Eu vou dar um role por ai depois eu colo de novo aqui.**

**Beleza truta vai la respondeu Seiya.**

**Hyoga**** então se foi ao som da música incrível que estava tocando.**

**(Por que homem é homem,menino é menino,macaco é macaco e viado é viado.)**

**Então Hyoga viu Truncks triste num canto e resolveu ir ver o que estava havendo.**

**Eae**** truncks que que ta pegando contigo irmãozinho.**

**Aff**** Hyoga to mó triste véio respondeu Truncks.**

**Por que perguntou Hyoga.**

**Trucks**** falou:**

**_Sabe a Lua a gata da Sailormoon?Então aquela maldita comeu meu Hantaro de estimação,pensou que fosse uma ratazana qualquer e o devorou.**

**_Mas ó,já avisei a Sailormoon,ou ela some com essa gata daqui ou vou pedir pro Charlie Brown soltar o Snoppy pra cima dela e o Snoopy esta raivoso ai eu quero ver.**

**Hyoga**** riu da cara de bebe chorão de Truncks que até biquinho estava fazendo,mas falou:**

**_Fica assim não amigão,compra outro bichinho de estimação,fique sabendo por ai que o Piu-piu deu cria e a vovó ta vendendo os filhotes dele a preço de banana.**

**_É uma opção pra você.**

**Pó valeu Hyoga,pela força você não e tão frio quanto dizem(risos),disse Truncks.**

**Vou aceitar como elogio disse Hyoga.**

**Passando a outra ala do salão,estavam reunidas Sailors moon,Júpiter e Marte fazendo uma fofoquinha básica.**

**Sailor**** Júpiter fala:**

**_Meninas to sabendo de um babado fortíssimo.**

**_As bocas pequenas dizem por ai que a baranga da Cinderela ta namorando o Aiória de Leão aquele gato,como pode né ela tiro a sorte grande ele é lindooooooooo,forte galante uiiiiii que sonho de homem.**

**Sailormoon**** diz:**

**_Pior é o que eu ouvi,ouvi falar que o mestre dos magos casou-se com Kyone do tenchy muyo aquele mulherão.**

**_Ela deve estar com ele só por dinheiro,porque ouvi dizer também**

**que**** ele ganhou na teimosinha da sorte a quantia de 1 milhã de dólares.**

**_Que nada moon falou Sailor Marte,eu acho ele um gatinho casaria com ele de boa,e além disso ele também é experiente e eu adoro homens experientes.**

**Todas riram-hahaha.**

**Na porta uma visão;**

**Saori**** kido a Athena chegara atrasada mas foi uma entrada triunfal.**

**Seiya**** que ainda estava conversando com Goku ao vê-la começou a babar loucamente.**

**Ela estava com um mini shorts,que deixava totalmente a mostra suas voluptuosas coxas,um bustie amarelo mínimo que quase faziam seus seios fartos saltarem pra fora,e uma linda sandália do grupo rouge que deixava seus lindos dedinhos dos pés aparecendo.**

**Estava também com um baton vermelho burbon que deixava sua linda boca muito chamativa para qualquer um dali beija-la,e seu cabelo estava até a cintura uma coisa de louco.**

**Seiya**** saiu de onde estava correndo feito um demente insano,no caminho derrubou o Zé colméia que estava dando em cima da Minnie,Seiya também pisotiou a formiga atômica que estava no chão comendo um pedaço de torta de maça que goku havia deixado cair,isso sem contar que fez Shun derrubar o mate com limão e a torta de pêssego com abobrinha a milanesa que o o mestre Kame havia pedido.**

**Mas aos trancos e barrancos ele chegou até Saori.**

**Oi Saori me bom bom de musgo disse Seiya.**

**Oi Seiya tudo bom?perguntou ela**

**Claro As com você por perto tudo são margaridas e rosas para mim.**

**Como você é romântico disse ela.**

**Topas uma dança comigo princesa perguntou ele.**

**Claro disse ela.**

**Então guenta ai que vo pedi uma música especial pra nós dois.**

**Seiya**** então pediu para Hyouga uma música bem romântica e voltou para Saori.**

**Vamos linda,vamos chacoalhar o esqueleto,dançar bem agarradinhos.**

**Então a música começou a tocar.**

**(Índia seus cabelos nos ombros caídos,índia seus cabelos índia seus cabelos,índia os seus cabelos,os seus cabelos,os seus cabelos-a música só fica nisso mesmo^__^)**

**Seiya**** e Saori dançavam como se estivessem flutuando.**

**Seiya**** para de dançar,acaricia o rosto de sua princesa e lhe da um longo beijo apaixonado.**

**Ele a deita para trás em seus braços mas não a agüenta e a deixa cair sentada.**

**Quando foi tentar levanta-la escorregou em uma casca de banana que o Donkey Kong havia deixado no chão e caiu também.**

**Nesse momento ouve-se um tiro,um não vários.**

**Pa-pa-pa-pa**

**Todos ficaram apavorados até saber o que era,mas não era nada de mais.**

**Era apenas o Ortelino atirando no pica-pau porque o pestinha havia bicado o pé da mesa e feito a camida cair em cima dele.**

**Mas voltando a Seiya ele finalmente levantou Saori e falou:**

**Ae**** Sa que tal a gente ranga uma vatapá com dolly?**

**Ok**** meu amor você é quem sabe disse Saori.**

**       Bele então fica de boa ai que vou la na cozinha pedi pro Shun**

**       Preparar pra nós.**

**Então ele foi para a cozinha falar com Shun.**

**Shunn**** posso entrar**** disse Seiya.**

**Claro Seiya disse Shun,só não repara na bagunça aqui.**

**Firmeza disse Seiya.**

**_Ae Shun tem o dom de prapara um vatapá manero bemm apimentado pra mim e pra Saori?**

**Ok**** Seiya deixa só eu terminar de lavar a louça aqui.**

**De repente ouve-se uma voz dizer.**

**_Da pra me passar com menos força no prato Shun.**

**Ochente**** quem falou isso perguntou Seiya.**

**A sim foi meu assistente olha ele aqui disse Shun.**

**_É o Bob esponja eu lavo a louça com ele,ele é uma maravilha de assistente.**

**Ninguém merece disse Seiya.**

**Bom Shun eu vo espera la com a Saori antes que algum mane se meta a besta com ela e não estou a fim de quizumba hoje morou disse Seiya.**

**A Shun e não esquece pra beber eu quero uma dolly de dois litros de uva bemm gelada.**

**Claro Seiya vou até te dar umas azeitonas pretas como brinde da casa pra você ir comendo como petisco.**

**Opa valeu mano Brown disse Seiya.**

**Bom vo la,to esperando o baguio vê se não demora disse Seiya.**

**Saindo da cozinha estava um tremendo fuá no meio do salão.**

**A tartaruga tuche estava completamente bêbada e fazendo embaixadinhas falando iiiiiiiii,igual a da propaganda de cerveja,pois aquela da propaganda era sua prima e havia sido morta atropelada e a tuche ia substitui-la nos próximos comerciais.**

**Shiryu**** estava brigando com Shurato que havia puxado seus longos calebos e o chamado de dragolina moçoila.**

**_Cólera do dragãooooooooooooooooooooo.**

**_Nalmaki,samanda bodanan,abila hum Ken souaka,o poder de shuraaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Toguro**** até tentou apartar a briga mas não foi páreo para os dois.**

**Não tiveram outra opção além de chamar a chefa da segurança que era Sakura.**

**Ela chegou imponente e usou a carta da paralização para parar os dois briguentos.**

**Tire esses dois daqui e bote-os para esfriar a cabeça disse ela.**

**Qualquer coisa pedi** pr Hyoga congela eles um pouquinho.****

**Depois o Ykki descongela eles.**

**Bom eu estou na ala presidencial com meu Shoranzinho,meu xuxuco qualquer coisa é so me chamar completou Sakura.**

**Nesse momento,a luz acaba fica aquela escuridão terrível.**

**E agora o que faremos todos pensaram.**

**Ficou aquele pânico geral quando ouve-se uma voz gritando.**

**Deixem comigo,deixem comigo eu resolvo tudo.**

**Era ninguém menos que Ash o maior treinador de pokemons do universo.**

**Picachu**** vaiiiiiii disse Ash.**

**Picachu**** imediatamente se dirigi**** a caixa de força se concentra e solta o raio do trovão.**

**_Picaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**

**A energia voltou logo depois da discarga da ratazana elétrica.**

**Todos ficaram agradecidos a Ash que até ganhou um presente de Rakeshi,um beijo na nuca que o deixou todo arrepiado causando muito ciúmes em Misty que só pra se vingar lasco um beijão no Pernalonga.**

**Depois  de tanta confusão finalmente Shun chegou a comida de Seiya e Saori.**

**Quando ele estava chegando perto tropeçou no pé do Frangolino e ia cair com tudo,quand de repente tcha tchan;Ykky chega e o segura junto com a bandeja e tudo mais.**

**Ykkyyyy**** sabia que você não ia me abandonar disse Shun.**

**Claro irmãozinho,se não fosse por você,acho que eu nem estaria no desenho.(pura verdade né, o Ykky só serve pra proteger o abestalhado do Shun.)**

**Então Shun entregou o rango para os pombinhos e foi embora.**

**Ae**** Saori agora você vai provar um dos melhores pratos da terra,vatapá com dolly de uva disse Seiya.**

**Bora**** então disse Saori que já estava pegando as gírias de Seiya.**

**Eles comeram tudo,tudo tudo.**

**Saori**** de forma educada e Seiya feito um vandalo.**

**Quando acabaram Saori limpou a boca com o guardanapo e Seiya limpou na gola da camisa que já estava toda suja mesmo,tinha derramado dolly nela,caldo de vatapá,ou seja,já tava uma nojera mesmo.**

**Chichi**** mulher de Goku estava louca por que ia perder o episodio inédito de Pedro o escamoso,mas Goku que fazia de tudo pra agradar sua chichizinha pediu para o Homem-aranha improvisar uma antena no telhado e descolo uma televisão de 14 polegadas com o Kurama yoko que tava la vendendo uns objetos do Paraguai e vendeu pro Goku com desconto de 40%.**

**Seyia**** e Saori depois de comerem,foram para um canto tranqüilo e ficaram se beijando,namorando durante horas.**

**Vegeeta**** tinha arrumado briga com Brolly e destruiu metade do salão mas nada que atrapalhasse a festa.**

**Todos se divertiram muito nessa festa até a formiga atômica que foi pisotiada por Seiya mas só sofreu uma fratura na antena direita.**

**Assim foi a festa dos desenhos que acabou por volta as 3 da manhã quando todos foram pra casa.**

**O último a sair de la foi Shun que teve que ficar pra limpar o chão e lavar a louça com o pobre do Bob esponja que estava exausto.**

**Então até a próxima festa onde tudo poderá acontecer.**

**__++++__________++++++_________+++++++++++++++++++______**

**Bom hora**** dos agradecimentos né então vamo lah.**

**Quero agradecer ao Ultraman que matou aquele mosntro horripilante no capitulo 45 da série o bichinho feio.**

**Agradeço também ao João Kleber porque antes de conhece-lo tinha duvidas se existia vida inteligente em outro planeta e agora não tenho mais duvida nenhuma(nãooooooo existeeeeeee vida inteligente em outros planetas mesmoooooo.)**

**Agradeço a Márcia goldsmith por fazer um programa de qualidade e utilidade publica onde casais podem ir brigar e ver quem fica com o cachorro tosco e vira lata.**

**Agradeço também meu cachorro o Dudu que não parou de latir e me encher enquanto eu escrevia esse fic.se não fosse ele poderia ter saído melhor mas beleza não fico tão escabroso né.**

**Chega de agradecer ou fico o dia todo.**

**Obrigado por lerem esse fic.**

**Obs:****abraço pra miakaaaaaa.chibi lua,hime daí q são escritoras de renome aqui nesse site e me aturam direto.**

**Beijos garotassssss**


End file.
